Just Like Old Times
by Marlikins XI
Summary: Juliet is the daughter of Gil Grissom and the object of Greg's desires. She's very happy with her life, until the LVPD needs the FBI's help when solving a case and Juliet just so happened to have worked with this team before. And what's wrong with Spence?
1. Chapter 1

So I love both CSI and Criminal Minds and I couldn't decide which Tv show i wanted to do a fanfic on so i decided to just make a Crossover.

It's been 1 day, 13 hours, and 42 minutes since I've had sleep. Greg keeps telling me to lay down on the couch in the break room, but i have to catch this punk. If that means I have to de-pry myself from sleep and live off of energy drinks, so be it. I can feel Greg's eyes on me, worried that i will work myself to death.

"I'm fine Greg." I say before can open his mouth. Even thoughI wasn't looking at him I know that he's frowning. "You need sleep Juliet, if your dad was here…" Again with my father. My dad, Gil Grissom, was the night shift supervisor until he retired a few months ago. "Well he's not here, isn't he?" I snapped. I didn't mean to snap, I've just been really irritable lately (Gee I wonder why) and his nagging isn't helping my mood. I know he cares a lot for me so I should consider myself lucky.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Just please don't talk about my dad right now, I'm not in the mood." I said. I turned my attention back to the file in front of me and began to read it for the hundredth time (And yes thats the accurate amount, I'm keeping track). I felt Greg's hands on my shoulders, reading over my shoulder. "It's fine, I'm used to it." I rolled my eyes and turned my neck to look him in the eyes. "Do you mind?" I asked, indicating him standing over me. He let go of my shoulders and backed up with his hands up. I exhaled a laugh.

"Besides, you'll have to take a break in a minute anyways." he said in a matter of fact tone of voice. "Says who?" I gave him a 'excuse me?' look and crossed my arms, waiting for a response. Greg knows I hate being told I have to take a break when I'm working on a case. "Langston assigned us to get the profilers up to speed on the case. Remember?" Honestly I forgot all about the FBI coming until he mentioned it. I don't particularly like working with them, they make me feel inferior. I was a temp for a girl a few years back as a case manager for an FBI database in Quantico. I'll admit it was pretty cool and all, but I was always afraid I would make a mistake. Besides, being a CSI is the perfect fit of me.

"We should get going to the conference room then." I said and we left the lab. As we walked down the hall I took the time to rant, "I really do think that we can solve this case without involving the FBI. We never had them involved before so why start now? See for instance we're wasting time explaining the case to them when we could be working on finding Dr. Jekyll right now." I stopped suddenly, realizing for the first time that I was in the conference room, totally dissing the FBI. I was about to apologize until I saw a group of very familiar faces. "Oh mother balls." slipped out of my mouth before I can catch myself.

Rate and Review 3


	2. Chapter 2

Yay Chapter 2!

I stared at the FBI agents in front of me, trying to get my mind to process what was happening. "So Juliet, you really think we're that useless?" the team laughed at Derek's comment. I grinned, "What the hell are you guys doing here?" I exclaimed, embracing everyone. "We can ask you the same thing." Prentiss said. I looked around at my former team and realized that some one was missing. "Where's J.J?" I asked Hotch. The whole team was silent. "She accepted a job offer in D.C." Hotch answered.

I heard Greg clear his throat. Oops, i forgot he was with us. "Oh. Yeah, sorry Greggo." I apologized. "Hi guys i'm Greg. Thank you for coming." he said. I watched as David introduced everyone and finally my eyes drifted over to Spencer. At that moment I noticed how different he looked. His long hair that I loved was now cut short and it made him look more professional. My eyes then went to Greg. Him and Spencer are so different… "GJ, are you alright?" GJ was a nickname that Greg adapted for me because he felt my name was too long. "I'm fine, um I left the file back in the lab. Can you get if for me?" I really wanted to be alone with them. "Yeah sure, I'll be back in a minute. Give or take a few seconds." he joked. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" I exclaimed, taking in the sight before me. "Well believe it girl. I knew their was a reason for leaving Quantico." Derek said, raising an eye brow at me. I looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Oh come on Grissom, Greg?" Prentiss said. Now I get what's going on. Greg and I have been together for a while now and we couldn't be happier. It's just something I don't want to discuss in front of- "Hey guys, i'm going to get something to drink. I'll be back in a minute." Spencer said, leaving.

I sighed and sat down next to Emily. He was going to make this harder than it already was. I saw the concerned look Hotch gave to Emily. "We don't blame you for not talking about Greg. We understand about want went down between you and pretty boy." Derek said. This is the run down of Spencer and I's relationship: He supposedly was in love with me, and I was with him, we lost our virginity to each other, when the time came for JJ to come back Spencer broke up with me just before I left to come to Las Vegas and work with my dad.

I looked up at my former team, "No I want to tell you guys, just not in front of Spencer." I said. I honestly don't know what his problem is. "Oh really?" Rossi questioned just was Greg walked in. We all turned to look at him, "What?" he asked confused. Everyone broke into a fit of laughter, except Hotch who just smiled slightly. "Is their something on my face?" he asked, touching his face all over. I walked over and grabbed the file out of his hand. "We were just talking about you, that's all." I said. "Well I hope she told you good things." Greg teased. "You know what, I like you." Emily said. I smiled. The profilers, minus Spencer, looked at the file. Greg caught my eye, "I love you." I mouthed silently.

Reid's POV

As I watched them through the glass window I realized 2 things. One, Juliet was very happy being with Greg. And two, I made the biggest mistake of my life breaking up with her.

Rate and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet's POV

As we looked over the case file I couldn't help feeling uneasy about the whole situation. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy working with Hotch and all, but it brought back memories of Spencer and I. Memories I would rather forget. "So what do you think his motive is?" Greg asked the team. We have just debriefed the team about the case and were awaiting their input. "Well I could very well be an act of revenge, something recently acted as a stressor. These 'surgeries' could also be away for him to satisfy some kind of curiosity he may have." Spencer rambled. When the hell did he get here?

We went over more theories and possibilities before we finally called it a night. "Where are you guys staying?" I asked as we were leaving. "Some hotel on the strip. Why?" Emily inquired. "Just curious." I said. Suddenly I felt Greg's hands on my hips, "Ready to go home?" he asked, kissing my cheek. It was slight but I can see a shocked look on Emily's face before making it become even again. "You guys live together?" she said, his chin rested on my shoulder. He can be so public sometimes, not that I'm complaining. "Surprise?" I said giving her an awkward smile. I really did mean to tell her, I just never gotten around to it. "And when did you on telling me this?" she questioned. "When I found time too, It happened a month ago." I explained. "I can see that you girls have some catching up to do. I'm just going to go see if I can find Nick some where." Greg said, letting go of me and started down the hall. "Explain. Everything. Now." Emily said.

Reid's POV

I pulled Derek into one of the empty labs, hopefully he would understand. "Spencer what the hell?" he questioned at my hastiness. "I cannot stand that guy." I said, running my hands threw my hair. He lifted his eyebrow at me, "Who?" Was he really going to make this more difficult then it has to be. "That Greg guy he just gets on my nerves" I said. Derek chuckled. I really don't find this funny. "Are you jealous?" he said humorously. "Well yeah I am." at that response he gave me a questioning look. "Why should you care? Your the one that broke her heart. You're the one that ended it with her when she was willing to try to be with you." I admit, I knew that was coming.

"Do you want to know why I did that?" I snapped. God I am so irritable. "Yeah I would really like to hear your excuse for breaking that sweet girl's heart" came his reply. "I was scared alright. I figured that she would find a guy here that she would fall for and end up forgetting about me and I had decided in my mind to just end it…"

Greg's POV

I was walking down the hall in pursuit of Nick when I came across Reid and Derek having a conversation. I was about to walk in when I heard this, "I know it hurt Juliet so much, and it killed me inside to do it to her. By the way this isn't the first time i've heard about the great Greg Sanders. Evidently they're best friends, she talked about him so much. I really believed what I did would be best for the both of us. It turned out great for her, not so much for me. But the truth is Derek, I'm still in love with her. I would do anything to get her back."

Now I'm usually a fun loving guy, but hearing that pissed me off. Honestly, I am not going to let this goon try to steal away my girl. Not after my years of waiting to be with her. He had his chance, now it's my turn.


End file.
